Longing for Affection
by Sadistic and Sweet
Summary: After Kabuto comes back from a mission bloody and busted, Orochimaru has feelings that are starting to bubble to the surface, no matter how hard he tries to force them down. (this has been abandoned, I just got so booored)


"Stop squirming, would you?"

"But my lord it hurts-"

"It'll hurt less if we can get this over with quicker."

Kabuto gripped the wooden table and bit down on a shuriken as Orochimaru stuck the needles and thread into his skin, barely able to hold in a single curse word. 'Damn it! If only I hadn't been so careless I probably would have avoided this!' he thought grudgingly, as his master sewed the last thread and bandaged around the wound. "How you managed to be injured this bad, I don't think I'll ever know…" he mumbled as he fixed a few more wounds on his comrades bloody and busted body. "Orochimaru-sama, I s-swear, this wasn't a normal ninja, I don't even believe he was human…" The snake lord sent a piercing glare towards Kabuto, but sighed and pulled hard on the stitching, making Kabuto wince. "Yet you completed the mission, correct?" he asked questioningly, and the young man nodded, with his free arm warily going towards the documents he had sent down next to his few shuriken he had left after the fight, and handed them to his lord. "Atleast they don't seem too damaged," he spoke mercifully, examining the documents. Kabuto looked down, and sighed. He knew himself he'd do anything Orochimaru wished, after all he'd done for him, given him an alibi, even a past of the sorts, even if it wasn't true. Although he was the closest thing to it, Kabuto had never really seen Orochimaru as a father figure when he got to, 'that' age. He saw him as more of someone who was in a way, a mirrored reflection of himself. It's because of that that Kabuto had to come to terms that, as much as he hated it, he'd fallen quite hard for Orochimaru, even to the point of where losing him could drive him to insanity. It made him obedient as a dog, and it hurt knowing that he was vulnerable to anything Orochimaru said, and it drove him mad. He did, however, truly wish that he knew whether his master felt the same way or not. At least he'd be able to get more sleep that way… "Kabuto!" a sharp voice pulled Kabuto back from his thoughts, "Were you even listening? I said that if you pull anything wreckless again I won't be as merciful next time," Kabuto looked down shamefully, and Orochimaru felt something catch in his throat, like a gag. "…Just be more careful, alright?" he had to cough the words up in a way, he really didn't like trying to be affectionate for others. Kabuto was a different situation, however, for some reason it was just easier saying something like that to him, and when he'd came into the hideout basically ripped apart something had stirred in him, like a mixture of concern, irritation, and anger. 'Bah, probably nothing more than a heavy imagination,' he thought to himself. As Orochimaru went a bit lower to sew up a place near Kabuto's abdomen, the younger ninja couldn't help but shiver slightly. He hoped Orochimaru hadn't noticed, and tensed when his master paused for a brief moment, then continued to mend the wound. After he was sure he'd fixed everything on Kabuto's torso, the young man tried to casually stand, but his knees buckles and blood dripped down his pant leg, making Kabuto cover his mouth, barely suppressing a painful cry. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "Is there any wound below what you've said there was damage?" Kabuto winced, and sat back down, nervously gripping the side of the wooden amputating table for balance. "Point it out, unless you want to bleed to death…" Orochimaru spoke slowly, but as if his words were silk. Kabuto pressed the palm of his hand against a place that was right above his thigh, and he winced as blood from his wounds began to soak through his pants and stain his fingers. The older ninja knelt down, and gently removed Kabutos hand, pulling the cloth down just far enough to see the wound, and what he saw made him wince. There was a thin sort of blade lodged deep into Kabuto's waist, blood surrounding it, already showing signs of slight infection. Orochimaru grabbed what he could of the blade and looked up at Kabuto. "Just bite down hard on the shuriken, this is going to hurt…" as he slowly pulled out the blade, Kabuto managed to stifle a loud cry, but it came out as a groan and he squeezed Orochimaru's hand, closing his eyes tight. When the blade finally came out, the snake lord quickly put a temporary bandage over the wound, and examined the blade. What he saw made his eyes widen. "Oh my god…" he breathed, and when he looked back at Kabuto, he wasn't surprised to see him with his head on the desk, knocked out, poison starting to drip though the bandages.


End file.
